1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display device that displays a moving image and an image processing device that processes the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
While viewing a moving image, a user may suffer from visually induced motion sickness or eye fatigue. Visually induced motion sickness or eye fatigue is believed to result from a discrepancy between a movement of an image and a posture or movement of the user, or from a characteristic such as a change in brightness or contrast of the moving image. For example, hand-held camera shake at a time of capturing of a moving image is well known as a cause of visually induced motion sickness.
In particular, a moving image captured through, for example, magnification of a small object, and a moving image captured by zooming in on a distant object have a lot of camera shake due to magnification processing at a time of capturing. Accordingly, the moving image captured through magnification or zooming is likely to cause visually induced motion sickness.
In contrast, for example, PTL 1 discloses an image pickup device for compensating a moving image that is determined to include a camera shake. Specifically, the image pickup device described in PTL 1 discriminates the camera shake from a shake caused by intentional panning or tilting by a camera operator, depending on an effective image circle diameter of a variable power imaging optical system, and compensates the moving image that is determined to include the camera shake.